Code of Conduct
Legal Agreement for contributing to the wiki, the roleplay, the world, etc: YOU MUST READ THIS!!! By contributing to the wiki AND/OR the Roleplay or it's Universe/World (or anything related to this) in ANY way (such as, but not limited to, creating a character, contributing ideas, suggesting improvements etc) you agree that you are giving up your rights to any contribution you've produced, and are allowing anyone and everyone full permission to edit and copy your work and ideas without providing credit. This applies to both commercial and non commercial work. Any work produced using any or all of the ideas, content, etc, which is on this wiki or has been generated via the Roleplay MUST be usable for free and without credit by anyone and everyone. If you do not agree to this, you should not contribute. The assumption will be that if you do contribute, you are fully aware of this legal agreement and consent to it, and thus it is legally binding. If you have any questions you can contact HammerForce or email eventum@hotmail.co.uk Community + Roleplay Guidelines The rest of this page is (obviously!) not legally binding. Below are some guidelines which are designed to help everyone get along with each other, and help make roleplays flow smoother. Please consider these when roleplaying, and where relevant in your normal day to day interactions. General Behaviour: *Treat others how you yourself would honestly want to be treated. *Don't just flat out insult people. Calling someone "stupid" because they disagree with you isn't going to make them more likely to listen to you. *While swearing, lewd jokes, etc are permitted, please be respectful of other people. If someone seems uncomfortable or asks you to stop, please respect that. *Be careful of spoiling the plots of games/shows/books etc for other people! If in doubt, before you start talking about these things with people it's best to check if anyone cares about spoilers. If you've posted something on roll20 or discord, put a spoiler warning at the top. Roleplay Considerations: *Player's have the ultimate control over their character's actions. It's fine to occasionally ask "Is that action in line with your character?", but if they give a reason for their actions just go with it. *Don't completely derail the group. If the group has a objective/quest, try to align your character with it. Think "Why is my character interested in this?". It's ok to have some side objectives too, but it should still fit in with the overall objectives of the group. *If you find your character is constantly making the game less fun for the other players, perhaps you should consider redesigning your character, this could be a good opportunity for character development. Failing that you could consider creating a new character, at least temporarily. *If you disagree with a GM ruling or think something is unfair, please do mention it at the time. However, please don't have a 10 minute long argument over it. That can be done outside of the session, and if you're right it can be corrected for the future (or where suitable retconned). Character Death: *Characters can die. Please be understanding when this happens. Usually a series of unfortunate rolls or mistakes is required for a character to die. Often you can escape it by surrendering or running away. In this universe, characters are not immortal. Resurrection is hard. In Game of Thrones, the supposed protagonists can die at anytime. This is what makes the show/books so compelling, and this RP has the same principle. For this reason, Fiction First was designed so it's easy to make a new character and higher level character's don't have a big power differential. Some people have argued that Deathir (The god of death) is actually the main character of this RP! Misc: *If you want to prove you have read this code of conduct, if you are asked what your favourite colour is you should say green. World Building: The RP World of Eventum (aka Heroes' Land) is a shared world build collaboratively by many of us in the Eventum Community. I've included a summary first: *Focus on the heroes. Keep them simple but deep and realistic. Let them have a mix of sucess, failings, and eventually death. *Create a connected world, leaving mystery behind every corner. *Embrace fantasy, be creative and explore interesting ideas. *Embrace sterotypes, keep things easy to understand while putting your own twists on them. Here are the full guidelines on the world: *There is no good or evil, everything is a shade of grey (perhaps with some shades being lighter or darker than each other). *Everything in this world has exceptions, there is no absolutes. For example, something that says "All dwarfs" should really be read as "Most dwarfs". *Always leave a mystery. This isn't necessarily a hard rule, but is a good principle to allow for further worldbuilding, interesting stories, and a sense of constant discovery. For the wiki I like to use links to non-existing pages, which lets us fill them in later. *Embrace vagueness, leave gaps. Being vague allows you and others more flexibility in the future. Any and all numbers should be interpreted as vague. *Add multiple possibilities. Not sure which option you prefer for a story? Make multiple rumours! The characters in the world might not know what the truth is, and neither do we. The de facto answer can always be decided later based on further storybuilding. *Expand on what already exists. Although many of the islands of the world can exist independently, it's makes the world feel so much more expansive if it's all connected. *Embrace fantasy. It's a high fantasy world, make use of that. Be able to embrace your creativity. You can use the fact the world is a lot of islands to be wild without effecting anything else too much (although do try to connect them somehow, as per the above). *Anything you create can be tweaked and developed on by others. Please don't contribute unless you are prepared for that. By contributing you are giving up your rights to any content you've produced, and are allowing anyone and everyone full permission to edit and copy your work and ideas without providing credit. This applies to both commercial and non commercial work *Don't directly copy from some pre existing material, try to put your own spin on it and integrate it to the already established facts about the world. As per above, embrace creativity. *Think from the character's perspectives. All organisations are lead by people, think from those people's perspectives. Why would a character do something? Having reasons behind their actions make the world more realistic and compelling. People are what make a world interesting. *Make memorable characters. Give them extreme traits or quirks. Then expand on these so they don't become 2d. How does their personality interact with other people and the world? Simple characters are often the most memorable and endearing. *Let people die. Let people fail. If you know characters, countries, and organisations are invulnerable then they become less compelling. We all need to be able to let our creations die or suffer for the good of the world and the story. Failure and suffering is important for development and can endear an audience. Death and failure, coupled with success is a key aspect of this world. *Don't remove or contradict something someone else has created, build on top of it instead. *Be respectful of people's creations, when building on them try to keep their creations in line with the original intent and where possible discuss things with the creator.